And yet, I am still hoping
by Angelica R
Summary: [Tales From the Kingdoms] : Sequel to The end of my story. Everything isn't always easy, but it changes nothing. They still hope. Even though it's not something they can do all times. Drabbles. Snow White/Lilith. The King/Lilith. Prince/Snow White. Prince/Rose.
1. Drabble 1 : This is nothing more

And yet, I am still hoping.

[Tales From the Kingdoms] : Sequel to The end of my story. Everything isn't always easy, but it changes nothing. They still hope. Even though it's not something they can do all times. Drabbles. Snow White/Lilith. The King/Lilith. Prince/Snow White. Prince/Rose.

Drabble 1 : This is nothing more than that.

It should have been a beautiful evening, a moment of joy and happiness, something they would have lived together.

But Snow White didn't count on her step-mother susceptibility, and she felt a great sadness as she realized that this one didn't take in a good way what she did to her.

A simple joke, innocent, and the young princess didn't understand Lilith's attitude toward her.

She didn't see.

She didn't see what the queen could feel, all her anger, and all the things she buried in herself, so her step-daughter would notice nothing.

But how could she do that ?

What she did was just a joke.

Nothing more.


	2. Drabble 2 : Want to never learn it

Drabble 2 : Want to never learn it.

Pairing : The King/Lilith

 **Lilith's thoughts during her first night with the king.**

It hurt her.

The contrary would have been surprising, as her new husband, the king, an ogre, was now on her, and she had a grimace of pain.

The queen would have certainly not qualified what they were doing under the name of _making love_.

Oh no, it was even almost the contrary.

He was there, on her, _in her_ , moving permanently, and _it hurt her._

Lilith didn't scream, but she bite her lips, and closed her eyes, waiting.

She never knew what love was, but she knew a thing, is that, _it wasn't that_.

If she had opened her eyes, she would have seen and understood that the king was looking at her with desire.

She wasn't entirely innocent, it's the truth, but it was a thing she still didn't see, not yet, but she would use it, later.

But the fact is that, anyway, she would have wanted to never learn what this pain was.


	3. Drabble 3 : And then, the horror

Drabble 3 : And then, the horror.

Since a certain time, the queen was in a bad mood. Everyone in the castle could easily feel it, and the thing is that, it's not as if she really knew how to hide her emotions.

No one could understand why, and in reality, no one really cared in a real and sincere way.

And even if there was somebody, the queen wouldn't have paid attention to this potential sympathy.

The princess Snow White ran with her prince, and the queen was feeling a deep anger, as a great pain too.

She was bitter, but, in an almost masochistic way, she looked at them through her glass, looking at the two lovers during their journey.

Their trip.

Their wedding.

The party, before their night.

And then, their night.

She wouldn't have missed it, for sure…

The queen put her nails in her arm, almost bleeding, as she faced this, looking at Snow White, not being able to look at something else. Not seeing the fear more and more present in the prince.

As she succeeded with difficulty not to look at the beautiful naked body of the princess, she decided to stop looking at her mirror, and stayed away from it for days.

And when she came back to it, she became pale as she understood what happened to _her_ princess, what this bastard of prince did to her.

Before, as she still denied her feelings, there was just anger and nothing else.

And now, as she saw the young woman sleeping in her eternal sleep, again, there was something else.

Before, the hatred.

And then, the horror.

Her heart twisted in her chest.

It was her fault.


	4. Drabble 4 : Succeed to resist

Drabble 4 : Succeed to resist.

The life with the dwarfs was something good.

But it wasn't enough.

It didn't get rid off the pain.

It was something Snow White lived since she arrived in this place, as at the moment where she almost tried to kill herself.

She wanted, at least.

And it was still true.

There was a place not far from their home where there was the sea, and a high place from where people could jump. A time, she came to it.

She looked at the emptiness, almost with fascination, as the pain in her heart still refused to go.

As she mourned for ever the affection of her step-mother.

Of the woman she loved, that she couldn't love.

It had been difficult to resist.

 _Oh, how it hurt her._

She didn't jump.


	5. Drabble 5 : See nothing

Drabble 5 : See nothing.

They were blind.

There was no other explanation.

They didn't understand each other' looks, didn't feel what could be ambiguous in their actions.

None of them knew what the other' words could hide (but after all, did they themselves know what they meant when they talked ?)

No, they didn't understand.

Or, if it was the case, well, they were lying to themselves, in that case.

When they talked, there were things they said, or insinuated, without noticing it, without seeing it, because they didn't want to, or because they just couldn't.

And how could they, again ?

It's so easy to see nothing.


	6. Drabble 6 : Different

Drabble 6 : Different.

This girl was someone unsupportable. It was what Lilith was just thinking about the little Cinderella, futile and egocentric, who just wanted to go the _ball_ , and _marry_ the prince.

She was just a kid, who understood nothing about the things, who didn't see what was just under her eyes.

Who didn't see how monstrous the prince was.

Who didn't see the Huntsman, and what he could feel for her, nor how he succeeded to hide it.

She wasn't Snow White.

It wasn't a question of beauty, but a question of behavior.

Snow White was naive, and too kind for her own good.

But unlike Cinderella, she wasn't selfish, and didn't think just about herself, and she was here for the other.

But the other one, whose she was the "fairy god-mother", it was just a child.

She would grow up, maybe, with time, after she saw the true face of the prince.

But for now, the two young women were really different.

Painfully, Lilith thought about her sleeping princess.


	7. Drabble 7 : I wasn't waiting any more  !

Drabble 7 : I wasn't waiting any more !

The Huntsman, coming back to his real form, took a deep breath. He smiled, facing the queen, asking himself what she wanted to him.

She explained him rapidly what happened before, and as she talked, the young man felt his smile grow larger, and being more and more ironic.

Well, finally !

She raised a circumspect eyebrow.

"What ? She asked, understanding he contained himself from laughing.

\- Oh, nothing… You finally understood, right ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- The princess… you don't hate her, right ?

The queen frowned. She didn't expect it.

\- How ?

\- You're easy to read… So ?

\- What do you want to know ?

\- The truth..."

Lilith sighed.

"Well, my queen… after what we lived together…

\- Alright… she said, tired. Yes, I love princess Snow White."

The Huntsman's smile grew even larger.

"I wasn't waiting any more !" He said, ironic.


	8. Drabble 8 : Another !

Drabble 8 : Another !

"Can I have another one ?"

Esmée had a tender smile in the direction of the little girl who was asking her another story.

The young woman was happy, even though she left the place where she lived before, despite the fact that she wasn't really at her home. She found a _family_ , her family, but regrets about her past life were still in her.

That was the reason why she didn't hesitate to tell to her step-daughter stories about what she lived before coming in this house.

Before changing from life, not always for the best, but at least for good reasons.

It didn't stop her from regretting what she lived.

That was why, as always, she nodded.

"Of course Cinderella..."


	9. Drabble 9 : Twist everything

Drabble 9 : Twist everything.

Once Upon A Time, there was a young girl who wasn't really pretty, but who was someone good.

Her name was Rose, and she was Cinderella's step-sister.

She sometimes heard Cinderella complain, and she didn't understand why.

In fact, it's just with time, as years passed, and that she grew up, that she realized that her sister didn't always perceive things in a good way, and that some things seemed to be blurred in her head.

And she knew a thing about the one who was just her step-sister.

She was wrong.

Cinderella saw things from her point of view, and Rose didn't always agree with her, but, as she was kind, she said nothing.

She let her with her illusions, despite her will to re-establish the truth.

Feeling bad for Cinderella and her ability to twist everything.


	10. Drabble 10 : Changing

Drabble 10 : Changing.

 **Doesn't take into account the deal that the prince made with Rumplestiltskin.**

Nothing was the same now.

As she became the prince's wife, Rose saw many things change for her.

She lost her step-sister, who fled with the Huntsman, and who must be happy right now.

(Explain where Cinderella was to her father and her mother had been almost impossible.

And yes, she was happy.

In a way.

The prince was a good lover, but she didn't love him, just as he did himself. She still wasn't pregnant, and didn't want it for now.

Slowly, she was learning what it meant, to rule a kingdom, and she learned quickly.

Quickly and better than the prince himself, who didn't know many things about it.

(But the truth is that he did not know many things.)

Slowly, she adapted herself to it, and was more and more accepted.

She was thinking that she would love it, being a queen.

And that she would do everything to do things right.


	11. Drabble11 The one who had been forgotten

Drabble 11 : The one who had been forgotten.

 **Is about Ivy's character.**

No one really took her into account, in the end.

She was nothing, no one.

Just a simple character with no importance, almost forgot by everyone.

She didn't belong to the story, and she was mentioned just as a reference to her good marriage or to Cinderella's jealousy.

She wasn't the hero, as Cinderella could be.

She wasn't either the original and surprising character, with a secondary role, but who was important, as Rose, and who could surprise, in the end, by her behavior.

No, she didn't count, at no moment of the story.

She wasn't really interesting, was barely evoked.

She was the one who had been forgotten.


	12. Drabble 12 : Why would she wake up ?

Drabble 12 : Why would she wake up ?

When she slept, under the Sleeping curse, Belle had been conscious of many things.

She finally knew, again, who she really was.

She remembered what she did, she remembered the Beast.

And she wanted to die.

Many things became clearer, her father's death, Rumplestiltskin's strange behavior, and other many things.

And she would die.

She knew it, here, in this mortal sleep, in this world where the Beast was weaker.

Unless someone woke up her, but it couldn't happen.

Never.

Or she would forget, and the Beast would take the control again.

And the horror would be there a new time.


	13. Drabble 13 : He is here

Drabble 13 : He is here.

Rapunzel couldn't believe it. It didn't mean anything, but she should have thought about it.

Send Petra there, it hadn't been by chance, it's true.

But she never thought it could end that way. The old woman didn't think it could ever happen, she hoped, that's an evidence, but she didn't believe.

But the thing is that…

She had been wrong.

And she was happy of it.

Because after a century, after the waiting, the terrible waiting, her father was there, in front of her.

Younger than her now, as he didn't get old because of the curse, and she could have seen it as ironic, but she didn't care. Her father was there.

He was there, and, plunged into his arms, she felt, for some seconds, as if she was a little girl again.


	14. Drabble 14 Leave and never see her again

Drabble 14 : Leave and never see her again.

"Hello Belle.

\- Hello Rapunzel."

They were going to leave, her and her father, to go to the tower of the witch, and she felt bad.

Because her friend was the Beast, and that she didn't know.

Because now she saw the darkness around her friend, and she didn't know if she could see her as before.

Because she was afraid something went wrong, that everything was destroyed, that they couldn't save her.

She was afraid of loosing her.

She was afraid that she could do nothing, that she would be powerless, and she couldn't tell her, _because Belle wouldn't understand_.

Rapunzel would tell her goodbye, maybe forever, surely forever.

And she wouldn't see her again.

And her heart was bleeding.


	15. Drabble 15 : Ignorance

Drabble 15 : Ignorance.

They don't know.

They don't know, and it's for the best.

Rapunzel is old now, and the thing is that her memory is not always good, but there are things she won't forget.

And other she will never talk about, because it hurts to much.

Petra will go there, and Rapunzel sincerely hopes that her great-grand-daughter will find nothing in this terrible place.

She doesn't know what happened, but she is sure that everything is already over.

Belle is dead, just as her father must be.

He never came back, and she doesn't know why, but it had been since a century, so everything must be destroyed now.

If it's not the case, well, she wonders what happened.

She lost her dad and her friend, so she will tell them nothing.

Because it would change nothing.

It's better if they know nothing.


	16. Drabble 16 : Do the right choice

Drabble 16 : Do the right choice.

The king was concerned, and this, Rapunzel could see it. She was just a child, it's true, but she knew how to see things.

"Your majesty, what's wrong ?

\- Nothing Rapunzel.

\- It's about Belle, right ?"

The king started. Rumplestiltskin and his daughter were going to leave in the direction of the tower, and he had doubts.

"It's true Rapunzel… I just wonder if we are not making a mistake.

\- We shouldn't go to the tower, according to you ?"

The king thought about it for some seconds.

"I don't know… what if she didn't help you ? Or that it didn't work ?

\- I don't know what to tell you…

\- What if during your trip, she fell even more ?"

Pain was visible on his face.

"Everything will be alright your majesty. All the curses can be broken, I am sure of that. We will save your daughter."

The king, not really convinced, tried despite this to smile, and to be confident.

Rapunzel didn't know how wrong she was.


	17. Drabble 17 : But she…

Drabble 17 : But she…

Shock had been rude.

Truth hurt, more than she would have thought.

Rapunzel would have wanted to cry, or scream, in fact, just do something.

But nothing.

She stayed blocked, numb, lost.

Not understanding, refusing to accept this truth no one could ever believe.

Her friend was a murderer, a monster.

And she didn't want it to be true.

"But she..." She finally hiccuped, trying to talk without a success, words still blocked in her throat.

She didn't know herself what she wanted to say.

Without noticing it, she began to cry, in front of her father, who was looking at her with softness and sympathy, as she was taking this slap in the face.

It hurt, it hurt so much.

And this, Rumplestiltskin easily understood it.

"I am sorry Rapunzel… but it's the truth."


	18. Drabble 18 : The sames ?

Drabble 18 : The sames ?

Rapunzel wondered if the story would look like hers.

Her too, as Petra now, she knew a prince.

Not for a long time, and even though he saved her, in a way, finally, their ways hadn't been the same.

She was looking in front of her, looking at the prince, and she was thinking about it.

Remembering.

Asking herself some questions.

This prince didn't seem to be dangerous, but nor did Belle, and she…

It doesn't matter.

But Petra wasn't as she used to be. She wasn't innocent and naive as Rapunzel could be in the past. By some aspect, she had nothing to do with her.

She knew how to fight.

How to defend herself.

And she was strong.

She had no worries for her.

But she still wondered if the two princes were the sames or not.


	19. Drabble 19 : The naive

Drabble 19 : The naive.

Dreamy was someone good.

But he was too naive.

The other dwarfs either didn't see the prince's darkness, but the dwarf had been more blind than the other.

Because he talked about the princess as someone she wasn't, and the prince believed, and maybe that Dreamy did it too.

He didn't see either that the princess didn't love this prince she didn't know and who didn't save her

(Not entirely at least. A little as with Belle, in fact.)

He didn't see Snow's pain, nor her love for Lilith.

As the other, right, but he was the one who was the more close to her.

Naive as he was, he saw nothing.

Dreamy really suited his name, it was a certitude.


	20. Drabble 20 : The price

Drabble 20 : The price.

They were fucked up.

In a total and clear way.

And even Rose felt it.

"What happened exactly ?

Rumplestiltskin saluted her.

\- Madam.

\- No useless politeness, please. My husband told me you had a deal. What is it ?

\- I… said the prince.. I promised him my first child.

\- Why ?

\- We were in a desperate situation, and I… it seemed to be the good thing to do.

\- So, you're for...

\- Receive what I am supposed to get.

\- We have no children, pleaded Rose."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"You have a price to pay… Don't worry, I will be patient…"

They looked at each other. They had to find a way, as much as possible.


	21. Drabble 21 : A good beginning

Drabble 21 : A good beginning.

They came back, in the end.

They needed time, but they did it.

And they were there, now, in their castle.

 _At their home_.

Things weren't as they were, it's true, but they were becoming as they were more and more.

They were together now, and everything changed.

The princess began to learn magic, with some failures (cf the episode of the blue rabbits), but she was good at it.

The old rancor was now dead, and Lilith wondered sometimes with astonishment how her dear princess succeeded to forgive her, despite what she did.

Slowly, they showed themselves in public, without daring anything, because they were still afraid.

They could have done anything, they were the queens of this kingdom after all, and the inhabitants supported worst from Lilith.

Maybe that they would be against them, that they wouldn't accept them, that they would chase them.

That they would take their crown from them.

It didn't matter.

They were together, themselves, they loved each other, and weren't in a war against the other.

It was a good beginning.


End file.
